


Bad End Boomers

by gayegg381



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU of an AU, Angst, Arson, Bad End AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Existential Crisis, Fucked Up and Evil Behavior, HLVRMC - AU, Half Life VR but the Minecraft is Self-Aware, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Heavy Angst, Living in a Simulation, M/M, Murder, Possession, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and then coomer helps him hunt their friends for sport, based on a roleplay between my friends and i, bubby is having an existential crisis and is being fucked up and evil to cope, bubby turned evil and coomer joined him instead of talking him down :(, everyone worked together to talk him down :), i mean bubby turned evil in the normal hlvrmc au but, its an au in which they ended up in minecraft post acab stream, minecraft au, oh i should probably add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayegg381/pseuds/gayegg381
Summary: Post-ACAB Stream, the Science Team woke up in Minecraft. They aren't quite sure how, but they did. Except things weren't working quite right, and what could have been a peaceful world to live in post-game was imperiled by the broken code that followed them from their own game.Some of the team were not yet aware of their status as video game AI, however, and when Dr. Coomer told Bubby the truth, it led Bubby down a dark path of code manipulation and anger.When the Team next found him, Bubby had designed and built himself a boss room, and was leaning into his narrative role as an antagonist from their game, desperate to be able to do something right.Standing in the glow of Bubby's soul-fire lit boss room, Dr. Coomer was given a choice: join his husband in betraying their friends, or die by his hand as many times as it takes to end this fight.(Spoilers: this is the timeline where he joins Bubby.)
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (HLVRAI), Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Others - Mentioned - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Bad End Boomers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, and its an AU of me and my friend's edgy Minecraft roleplay. Amazing, truly.  
> This probably will make very little sense to anyone, as there is a LOT of context missing from it without being a part of the roleplay group. I think one of the others is intending to write out the roleplay as a fic, though? So maybe after they post that it'll make more sense lol. That said, this will contain some spoilers for that other fic, as it takes place a little bit in to the timeline of the gang being in Minecraft. So if you want to have better context for this fic, it'll probably be better to wait to read it until you find that one.  
> I'll probably add an "inspired by" association once that other fic is posted! In the mean time, enjoy!

_‘How had it come to this?’_ was one of the many thoughts racing through the mind of one Dr. Harold Pontiff Coomer as he stared at the figure floating menacingly in front of him. His dear husband Bubby had not taken the news well when Coomer told him about the nature of their reality, or lack thereof, but he could hardly believe that it had driven Bubby to _this_.

No, that was a lie, of course he could believe it had driven Bubby to near madness, pushing him to a precipice of breakdown that made the idea of lashing out at someone, anyone, everyone, very alluring; Harold had been to that same precipice himself before. The only thing that had pulled him back from it was the shocking sensation of dying dozens of times over in rapid succession as Tommy had mowed down his clones to protect the vulnerable and delirious Gordon that had been at his side and had been the target of Coomer’s aggression.

So yes, he understood exactly where Bubby was mentally in this moment, as his husband loomed over the rest of their team, burning as bright as a star with the blue flames that engulfed his extremities. There was a crown of soul fire atop Bubby’s head, and he admittedly looked _amazing_ ; Coomer had to give credit to his husband’s excellent sense of aesthetic, but that wasn’t exactly an important thought at the moment.

Bubby was monologuing - knowing him, he probably wrote and rehearsed it all before they got here after following the trail of clues he’d left for them - and he was going on about the boss fight that was scrapped from their original game, with him as the boss, and how it was scrapped because the developers didn’t think he was good enough. Coomer could barely focus on what Bubby was saying; he was still reeling from the apparent betrayal the other was committing. _‘Why didn’t I notice he was going down this path?’_ he thought to himself. _‘I should have recognized the signs. If I had just tried harder-’_

“Of course, as you so very much _love_ to say, we _are_ more than our code,” Bubby sneered at the team, his eyes trained on Gordon. “I don’t _have_ to kill _all_ of you.”

Could this be an opening? Perhaps they could still talk him down, if Coomer could just think of the right thing to say…! _‘Think, Harold! Think!’_

“In fact, I would _hate_ to kill _you_ , Harold,” Bubby’s cruel expression turned on Coomer, whose mind went blank as he stared up at his husband, “ _my dear._ ”

Oh, he’s going for _that_ again. A third attempt to convince Coomer to join him, to turn his back on their team; he had already tried twice, but evidently was not done. “Look up here, at my throne,” Bubby shot up into the air, drifting back toward the large throne that floated behind him, lined with the same blue flames present throughout his… decor.

“I made sure there was room for two.” He sprawled across the large seat, and peered down at the group, at Coomer. “Please join me. I want you by my side while I finally succeed at what I was made for.” He leaned forward, and Coomer could hear a spark of desperation and fear in his husband’s voice as he added, “Don’t make me kill you, Harold.”

Harold Coomer tore his eyes away from the sight of Bubby’s harsh facade that he knew was a front to hide from his fears, and he looked down at the blackstone in front of him. He was faced with a difficult decision: stand by his dear husband in his greatest moment of need, and thereby turn his back on the rest of their team, or refuse him, and die by Bubby’s hand who knows how many times before they get through to him.

Somewhere, in an unused corner of Coomer’s code, in some distant subconscious part of his digital brain, a coin was tossed. _Harold, Harold, give me your answer do…_

On one hand, Bubby needed him; it would be cruel to let him suffer alone. He might be trying to kill them, but considering none of them can die permanently, they could just keep trying until they hit a nerve and bring him to his senses. In the long run, they would all be fine, perhaps the others would be afraid of Bubby for a time, but they’d all be able to move past it eventually. Bubby however would have to live with the guilt of killing all of them forever, and Coomer knew that would be crushing for him.

The coin kept spinning. _I'm growing old, awaiting an answer from you._

On the other hand, if Coomer joined Bubby, he’d be betraying the rest of the team! They were his friends, his family; he couldn’t just do that to them! Gordon was like a son to him, as were Tommy and Benrey, and even Benrey’s little skeletal friends - Josh and Friendly, he thinks they introduced themselves as - seemed nice enough! Sunkist was a bit odd at times - both of them were, that is, but the hoodie-wearing one in particular was generally more present - but she was wonderful company, too. And while the ex-soldier’s presence was unexpected, Forzen seemed to be quite a polite young man as well. Coomer didn’t want to hurt any of them.

The coin began its descent. _It will be a stylish boss fight, if you lend me all of your might._

Coomer glanced around at the Science Team, all of whose eyes were on him, waiting with baited breath for his answer. He looked back up at at his husband, who was sitting on the edge of the throne looking almost scared for any answer he might get.

The coin hit the ground, rolling around itself for just a moment before settling. _And we'll look sweet, upon the seat, of my fiery throne for two._

In another version of events, another save file one could say, the coin landed heads side up, and Harold Pontiff Coomer told his husband, “I will _never_ join you. Not in a _million_ years.” When when Bubby desperately asked if that was his final answer, he said, with no uncertainty, “ _Yes_.”

This is not that save file, and not that series of events; as the coin settled, it was clear that it landed on **tails**. When Coomer’s gaze met that of his husband, a forgotten line of code ran in the background of his mind, and a dark look overtook his face. “I’m here for you, dear. Let’s give ‘em Hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Special thanks to all my buddies in the rp group, but especially to Shy, who plays our Coomer, for playing him so well that I'm unable to think of anything else but him and my Bubby's character arcs; and to Witchy, who plays multiple characters and is sort of like our DM, for making the comment that the throne we built for the boss fight had "room for two ;)", which is what inspired the idea of Bubby offering for Coomer to join him at all.


End file.
